Crossing Pathz
by Suspense42
Summary: SVU, Cold Case and Crossing Jordan crossover if you dont watch them all DONT WORRY there will be short descriptions when each show appears SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE! please review, thanks from K and C yes we can spell but it wouldnt let us spell it prope
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note, both of us (this was co-written by two people) live in New Zealand and until TV 1 TV 3 and Sky 1 (cable TV) get their acts together and start showing the NEW seasons... well...you get the picture

this is a crossover between SVU, Cold Case will come into it in chapter 5 and Crossing Jordan in chapter 13 onwards... for those of you who don't watch all of these programs we will post a short description of the characters will be posted at the beginning

**SVU**

This show is about the Detectives that investigate Sexually based offences,

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Olivia Benson -** portrayed by Mariska Hargitay (look her up),childhood past of abuse and rape, Olivia relates strongly to the victims, so much so, she has no social life out of work

**Elliot Stabler** - got so caught up in his work his wife and children left him. was often accused by his wife (Kathy) of having an affair with Olivia. Has occasional disagreements with Olivia and other co-workers (Munch and Fin)over cases

* * *

A rubbish truck drove by an ally, as it went past, the man on the side yelled out for the driver to stop. He did and the man jumped off, running into the ally he stops

"Holy sh- CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alleyway**

Olivia and Elliot ducked under the yellow tape, one of the police saw them and pointed to the rubbish-truck man; they nodded and walked up to him

"Detectives Stabler, Benson, SVU, you the one that found her?"

"Yea, she was in a real bad way, passed out, blood all over the place man I've never seen so much blood and it was all over the place and the ambulance took hours and she was just lying there passed out and blood coming from her and…."

"O-ok sir we're going to need you to calm down just take some deep breaths... Now, tell us what happened"

"Me'n Ernie were driving on our rounds when we passed here and I saw a foot sticking out so I yelled for Ernie to stop, he did 'nd I jumped off to see if the person needed help. Then I saw the blood and yelled for Ernie to call an ambulance and then it came and took her away"

"And did you recognize the girl at all?"

He shakes his head

"Could you give us a DNA sample…..?"

"Callum Matheson, You think **_I_** did that to her? No way man, that's messed up!"

"We just need to clear you from the suspect list"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, I didn't do it"

Elliot pulled out a swab

"Open your mouth please"

The man opened and Elliot wiped the swab around the inside of his mouth before putting it back in its case

"Thank you; we'll contact you if we need anymore details"

"So I can go?"

Olivia nodded and the man turned to go, then he turned back

"Hey, is she gonna be ok?"

"We don't know yet"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the hospital**

Nurse- "Id estimate she would be around 12 years old, bruising on her thighs and genitals, 2 stab wounds, broken rib- she was raped and severely beaten, she's lucky she made it this far"

Olivia- "What's her current condition?"

Nurse- "She's having emergency surgery to repair the damage to her lung- when her rib was broken, the force was great enough that it punctured her left lung"

Olivia- "What are her chances of survival?"

Nurse-"She's looking good, but I wouldn't put her above 70"

They looked through the window

Doctor – "CLEAR"

The mystery girl arched as her heart is shocked back to life, Olivia winched in sympathy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVEIW!**

Thank you from **_K_** and _**C**_ (the authors)


	2. SORRY!

This is **_C_** here (**_K_** has temporarily been banned from the internet because she was on there to much)

Ok, someone pointed this out: we aren't aloud to post the same story 3 times even if it has 3 TV show mixed into it, re-reading the rules I have done some quick thinking, heres what I came up with

- We will continue the story (we are currently writing chapter 14) but only in one of the areas

If you want to continue reading our story (you should- it gets better, there are lots of funny bits in later chapters ;-)) we will continue to update the one in SVU since that seems to be the baseline and it is set there

If you have trouble finding it, click on our penname and I think you can get a list of stories we have written, anyway, it's under _'Crossing Paths'_

SORRY SORRY SORRY :'-(

If you have any questions regarding the other detectives wether it be their personal dramas etc, we would be only to happy to answer them just email us- our email should be on our profile page...

Thanks and sorry

- _**C**_ aka **_Shy9_**


End file.
